Olympics on NBC commentators
This article includes a list of hosts and commentators of the Olympic Games on NBC. Hosts Additional notes * (*') Though the United States boycotted these games, NBC held the rights to the Moscow Olympics, and the number of hours broadcast were reduced from 100+ hours to little more than three. The host for the two-hour wrap-up show was Bryant Gumbel, who was scheduled to be the main prime-time host. Therefore, he is given credit for being the anchor. Among those who were also supposed to have prominent roles in NBC's 1980 Moscow coverage were Donna DeVarona, Dick Enberg, Joe Garagiola,12 Merle Harmon, Charlie Jones, Bruce Jenner, David Letterman, and O. J. Simpson. * Another of NBC's hosts is Jim Lampley. Lampley has served as late-night host in 1992, 1996 and 2006. He was the daytime host in 2004, 2006 and 2008. During 2000 and 2002, he hosted cable coverage. The Beijing Games were his 14th Olympic assignment (including work for ABC, CBS and TNT), more than for any other commentator. * 'Al Michaels was weekday and weekend host of the 2010 Winter Olympics. This marked his first Olympic assignment since the 1988 Winter Olympics, which was the last to date aired on Michaels' long-time employer ABC Sports. * Hannah Storm also hosted four Olympics (late-night: 1992 and 1996, daytime: 2000 and 2002) for NBC. She left NBC for CBS News in 2002, then moved to ESPN in 2008; she began her new assignment as SportsCenter anchor on the first weekday of the Beijing Games (August 11). * Pat O'Brien anchored coverage of the 2002 Winter Olympics from the Medals Plaza in Salt Lake City. * Due to an eye infection, Costas was replaced by Matt Lauer for the Primetime and Late Night telecasts on February 11, 12, and 13th, 2014. Meredith Viera took over the Prime Time duties from Lauer due to Costas' prolonged illness for February 14 and 15. Matt Lauer was the replacement for February 16. Bob Costas returned on February 17 as the anchor for the rest of the Olympics. * For the 2014 Summer Youth Olympics in Nanjing, China, limited tape-delayed coverage aired on NBC, NBCSN, and Universal Sports, with 54.5 total hours of coverage airing - 24.5 hours on NBC and NBCSN, and the remaining 30 on Universal Sports. Josh Elliott was listed as a studio host, although for the NBCSN broadcasts, the play-by-play announcers for each sport tossed to commercial breaks and pre-taped segments. * Bob Costas hosted the August 18, 2016 late-night show from Rio, as the outdoor set at Copacabana Beach, where Ryan Seacrest was based for the Rio Games, had lost power, and it could not be restored in time. By event Winter Olympics 1972 Other * Jack Perkins (features) 2002 * Opening Ceremony tease narrators: Jim McKay and Bob Costas * These Olympics also began NBC's still-running tradition of closing montages, with images of each Games set to the score from the Remember the Titans soundtrack. Other * Jim McKay (special correspondent) 2006 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: Andre Braugher 2006 Sportsdesk reporters * Julie Foudy * Lester Holt * Alan Abrahamson * Bob Hager * Roger Cressey * Kevin Corke * Otis Livingston * Craig Hummer 2010 2010 Sportsdesk reporters * Lester Holt * Jimmy Roberts * Alex Flanagan * Dwight Stones * Peter Alexander 2010 Olympic correspondents * Dick Button * Cris Collinsworth * Dan Patrick 2014 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: Peter Dinklage * For the very first time, NBCSN will air complete coverage of figure skating live, with expanded coverage and features aired as a part of NBC's Primetime coverage. * Mike Milbury, Keith Jones, and Jeremy Roenick will serve as studio analysts for ice hockey coverage. 2014 Olympic studio hosts * Lester Holt – (Daytime coverage) * [[Bob Costas|'Bob Costas']] – (Primetime and Late-Night coverage) * [[Al Michaels|'Al Michaels']] – (Weekend daytime coverage) * Rebecca Lowe – (Weekday and weekend coverage on NBCSN) = Substitutes for Bob Costas = Bob Costas had health problems with his eyes so, the following substituted for him: * Matt Lauer * Meredith Vieira 2014 Sportsdesk reporters * Sal Masekela * Nastia Liukin * Tanith Belbin * Richard Engel * Willie Geist * Stephanie Gosk * Nancy Snyderman * Brian Shactman * Jimmy Roberts (features reporter) 2014 Olympic correspondents * Maria Sharapova * Mary Carillo * Cris Collinsworth * Ato Boldon * Vladimir Posner * Apolo Ohno * Lindsey Vonn * Tom Davis Jr * Jason Lee Scott 2018 Summer Olympics 1988 1992 1996 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: Bob Costas (Costas, however, only narrated the first 27 seconds of the tease; the remainder of the tease was a montage of athletes from different countries training, and of shots of cities like Beijing, Athens, and Sydney, among others, all of which was set to a truncated version of Neil Diamond's "America".) 2000 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: James Earl Jones 2000 Sportsdesk reporters * Bob Arnot * Donna De Varona * Sara James * Andrea Joyce * Ahmad Rashād * Jimmy Roberts * Summer Sanders * Harry Smith 2004 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: James Earl Jones 2004 Sportsdesk reporters * Billy Bush * Mark Morgan * Nancy Newman 2008 NBC did not plan coverage of judo, sailing, or taekwondo on any of its networks. Coverage in the U.S. was to be available only online at NBCOlympics.com. 2008 Sportsdesk reporters * Alan Abrahamson * Peter Alexander * Lindsay Czarniak * Julie Foudy * Lester Holt * Eyee Hsu * Nancy Snyderman * Lindsay Soto 2008 Olympic correspondents * Mary Carillo * Jimmy Roberts * Cris Collinsworth * Bela Karolyi 2012 : ** - Hicks only called diving on Day 9, when Robinson called the men's singles final for tennis. :* Opening Ceremony tease narrators: Emily Blunt and Ewan McGregor :* NBC did not plan coverage of sailing. Coverage in the U.S. was to be available only online at NBCOlympics.com. 2012 Sportsdesk Reporters * Stephanie Gosk * Tamron Hall * Marshall Harris * Lester Holt * Carolyn Manno * Pierre McGuire * Apolo Ohno * Dr. Nancy Snyderman * Michele Tafoya * Kelly Tilghman 2012 Olympic Correspondents * Mary Carillo * Béla Károlyi * John McEnroe * Jimmy Roberts * Ryan Seacrest * Meredith Vieira * Shaun White 2016 * Opening Ceremony tease narrator: Giancarlo Esposito 2016 Sportsdesk Reporters * Jac Collinsworth * Dalen Cuff * Alex Flanagan * Jill Martin * Craig Melvin * Apolo Ohno * Gadi Schwartz * Anne Thompson * Rutledge Wood * Al Michaels * Mike Tirico 2016 Olympic Correspondents * Mary Carillo * David Feherty * Béla Károlyi * Hoda Kotb * Tara Lipinski * Jimmy Roberts * Johnny Weir Summer Youth Olympics 2014 *''Source for all commentators, hosts, and reporters; please note that the press release does not specify which sports Knapp, Watson, and Corey are covering during the Games:'' *''All commentary for sports and ceremonies is being done from the NBC Sports Group International Broadcast Center in Stamford, Connecticut.'' On-site reporters * Tanith Belbin * Lewis Johnson Category:Olympics announcers